Nolarel Felo'endal
Nolarel Felo'endal is a Blood Elven engineer, roboticist, scientist, neurologist and former agent of the Burning Legion where she created various espionage gadgets, devices and even weapons under the supervision of Master Engineer Telonicus. She also participated in helping design and build various of siege vehicles during the Northrend Campaign. Nolarel, or Noel as she prefers to be called, is an industrious, perspicacious and intelligent woman whose personal morals range from consequentialism to nihilism, despite the notable dislike of confrontation in any form. She’s guided by goals and actions that have a benefit for, not just the Sin'dorei civilization, but in all mortal species, including those on the Alliance, as well as being impersonal. If there is something that outweighs the cons, she will proceed without her own judgement, emotions and even conscious. Quick-talking and relatively amiable, Noel has scars from years of self-experimentation, operations, and even just through accidents that somewhat hide the genuine beauty and allure she may have once had before undertaking this lifestyle. History Early Life Born from parents who were also crafty, Nolarel endured a relatively sane childhood. While a bit quirky, Noel developed without much of any quandaries other children had. Grew up alone, parents seldom home and had very little friends in her early life, she turned to books that littered her home. It was here where she found comfort, happiness and her eventual desire to follow in the footsteps of her parents at becoming engineers. Adolescence "I've never did find the need of friends propitious... they always get in the way: the drama and the like." Excelling at the most prestigious High Elven schools, Noel quickly found herself center-stage with other notable academic masters, one specifically, took her in as a protégé, a man named Aurim Dawnlynx, a Master of Mathematics. When Noel graduated with highest honors, Aurim immediately began to work with her. He taught her everything: from the most minuscule of formulas and equations to the most advanced and abstract of algebra and complex analytics. She was a sponge and Aurim continuously fed her comprehensive book after comprehensive book, yet, overtime, he noticed... that's all Noel ever did. She studied, did the work and aced tests but outside of that, what was she? When approached her on the idea of 'enjoying what other adolescence do,' she simply replied quietly that she never found the appeal for friends or parties, citing drama, distractions and even the uselessness of having 'fun.' It was striking to Aurim that such a young girl would chose the life of a hermit, even he, in his youth, enjoyed a nice, fine wine and the occasional hookah, but Noel? Knowledge was all she sought, and this trend would continue well into her late 100s. The Burning Allegiance Noel, like many of her people, was heavily impacted by the Scourge Invasion. Her teacher, Aurim Dawnlynx, lost his son in the war and fell into a deep, crippling depression that not even she couldn't ignore. For what may have been the first time in her life, the young genius had to empathize with someone. It was an awkward encounter but it did help Aurim reach clarity- he will join Kael'thas and his regime to, not only put an end to the demons, but to also rebuild the newly-named Sin'dorei and Quel'thalas and to take vengeance to Arthas Menethil. Caught up in his emotion, Noel agreed to join him in Outland and it was here where she found her first calling. Unknowingly siding with the Demons as Kael'thas thirst for power grew, Noel had the luxury to learn even more technologies from within Tempest Keep. From the Naaru, Eredar and back to the Legion's, it was an endless fount of knowledge that enthralled her. In essence, she didn't become addicted to Fel Magic as many of her people did, she succumbed to technology. Growing a name for herself, she was promoted to Master Engineer and was placed in Manaforge Ara, charged with harvesting the unstable mana from the Twisting Nether to convert it into energy, all the while not knowing the true purpose of these converters. She was an excellent pick, too. Her addiction to Fel Magic was little, to none, and she rightfully focused on the task at hand. During the course of the Burning Crusade, however, things began to look...suspicious to her eyes. The demand of mana cells the forge was producing skyrocketed, so much so that Manaforge Ultris in the north ignited and exploded, creating a tear in the fabric of reality and soon after, taken control by the creatures of the Void. As if something had ticked in her head, Noel decided to subtly leave the position at Manaforge Ara and return to her home in Quel'thalas. It was in Quel'danas, where she reunited with her former teacher, Aurim. Woefully stricken by Fel sickness and drunk with power, it was when her Felfire eyes met his own where her decision to leave was firmly cemented. A rush of that estranged emotion, empathy, filled her austere mind, causing a wave of tears to flow down her cheeks. She pleaded with Aurim to leave this business and return home, away from the atrocity Kael'thas delivered upon their people. The constant bickering and reprimands perpetuated the conflict until she reminded Aurim of his fallen son. Distended with sadness, Aurim finally recanted and fell to his knees in horrid regret and once again, the ever-emotionless Noel, embraced him and guided him out of Quel'danas. The Aftermath The deceit of Kael'thas was made public and was swiftly dealt with by the Shattered Sun, the Alliance and the Horde. Prophet Velen, with the spark of the fallen naaru, M'uru, restored the Sunwell to what it once was and empowered the stricken Blood Elves with it's warmth and divinity. Noel, too, felt this cascade of relief as she mitigated to Aurim's affliction. There was still a long road to heal and rebuild, however, despite all the heinous actions she'd witnessed, she simply couldn't give up the schematics and knowledge she had learned and harnessed. No matter how dangerous they were, it was still knowledge! Something that may benefit her people and all mortal races on Azeroth. Rather than destroying, she hid away the information for future use. Aurim had grown use to the Sunwell's new aura. His addiction to fel and magic was manageable and he bestowed Noel a title that she would eternally keep- the title of Savant. Her courage, bravery and especially her intelligence, had now been noticed and certified. Notable Features and Personality Despite being a studious prodigy, Noel promotes fitness above many practices. Her physique, while not showing many curves, is quite slender, lacking any form of a gut with or without armor. The myriad of scars that litter her body range from burn markings to complete removal of body parts. With bags under her eyes, a scar across her left eyebrow, left cheek and left end of her lips, she’s quite a specimen to behold. Her skin is tanned with freckles scattered, her hair is dark brunette in color and is usually unkempt. Below, her body is similar; various small and large scars cross her abdomen, discoloration from antecedent accidents, burn marks and minor skin grafts. Her right hand is missing the middle finger and ring finger, now since replaced with robotics, her left toe included. She’s also missing her left nipple and a kidney. Against all of this are her legs, specifically from her shin to thighs, which preserve what former skin she once had. They are smoothed, toned and tanned. Recently, she’s been augmented now with a very crude- almost makeshift robotic left arm as her own suffered from necrosis after being trapped in an icy cavern in Storm Peaks. Noel is an incredibly conversant engineer with accomplishments in Orcish technology, Goblin technology, Gnomish technology, Dwarven technology, and even Legion technology through her work with Kael’thas during the Burning Legion campaign. She has since studied the works of the Titans, Eredar, Highborne and the recently industrialized Forsaken.. She was given the honor of Savant by her previous mentor from a prestigious Quel’dorei school and other accomplished scholars from many other schools of knowledge outside of Quel’danas. Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Engineers